lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Shrek: The Videogame
'''Lego Shrek: The Videogame '''is a Lego game developed by TT Games and published by WB Games, and distributed by Dreamworks. This game includes all 4 Shrek movies, with Puss in Boots as DLC since that's a spin-off film. There are also some other small levels like Shrek the Halls, Scared Shrekless, and Shrek: The Ghost of Farquaad (aka Shrek 4-D, but it's not in 4-D nor 3-D). Characters Unlockable Dreamworks characters Levels Shrek Levels Shrek 2 Levels Shrek the Third Levels Shrek Forever After Levels How to Complete Shrek Levels Once Upon a Time First, dig up the flying potion as Donkey and then, just run till you run into Shrek, then, defeat all 7 Guards and the captain of the guards after, 7 more guards will go after you and then go up the trail and then, you'll be a Shrek's Swamp pull the orange handles on his door and go in. Lastly, pull the orange handles on the door to get out and defeat the 8 Villagers and then the level ends. The Kingdom of Duloc First, pull the orange handles on the gate as Shrek and then you'll be in Duloc. Next, go to the music box and dig up the coin and put it into the slot. Next, you're fight knights not just 1 but, 20 and also you're going to have to build a giant wheel to crush some knights. After, that the level will end. The Dragon's Keep First, you have to cross the bridge. After, that you then, have to pull a door with orange handles blocking the stairs once you do then go up the stairs and you'll find Fiona. Next, you have to move the boulder out of your way. Next, you have to find an ax so you can leave The Dragon's Keep so you have to go up some more stairs where you'll find a huge pile of coins and jewels but, then you find the Dragon and you have to fight the Dragon and 10 other Knights/Guards once you do that the dragon will leave but, while he is leave his tail will uncover a chest with an ax. Lastly go back to the entrance so you can break the cracked Lego on the door. After, that the level will end. Merry Men First, you have to move some boulders to get into the forest. After, that you'll encounter Robin and his Merry Men you'll have to fight his 6 Merry Men and after, that you'll have to fight Robin Hood. Next, once you fight Robin Hood you'll have to pull the orange handles on the tree that fell once you do you'll end up near a cave and you have to make a fire but, you need to find 3 piles of wood one is near the firepit another one is up a tree and the last one you have to dig up. After, that you'll end up at a shelter but, then you'll have to fight 8 guards. After, that the level will end. The Wedding First, you have to dig near the pile of sticks blocking your path and a bouncy flower/plant with appear once you go over the sticks there will be a flower going underneath the sticks so you can go over the sticks again if you really wanted to. Next, you'll end up at a river and you'll have to dig up pieces for a bridge cross the bridge and you'll be at the church and you'll have to fight 10 guards. After, that you'll have to fight 10 more guards once you do go into the church and you'll have to fight off Lord Farquaad before he gets swallowed by the Dragon. After, that the level ends. Shrek 2 Levels Prince Charming First, you have to use the sword switch so that Prince Charming's Horse can cross the bridge once the horse crosses the bridge you then, have to dig up pieces of a bridge so Prince Charming can cross the bridge. After, that you'll have to fight 15 guards once you do that then, you'll have to fight the dragon. After, that then you can use the sword switch so, you can go up the stairs. Next, you go into the room and Prince Charming realizes that Fiona isn't there. so, then you'll go outside of the room and you'll hear a roar of the dragon it will make rocks block you from going down the stairs again. so you have to dig pieces for a different set of stairs once you do you'll have to fight the dragon one last time and then, he'll fly away. After, that the level will end. The King and Queen First, you are inside Shrek's Swamp and you have to pull the orange handles on the door once you do you'll end up in a carriage but, then you'll have to stop because of some guards you have to fight off 12 guards but, before you get back into the carriage you'll have to replace one of the wheels so you'll have to dig the wheel up and then replace the wheel. Next, you'll be in Far Far Away and you'll get to the king and queens palace/kingdom or castle and you'll have to find the chicken by digging it up once you do you'll then have to fight off king Harold so, it is sort of like arguing. After, that the level will end. Fairy Godmother's Cottage First, you start at the forest and you notice that a tree has fallen pull the orange handles on the fallen tree to continue. Next, you'll encounter 4 factory workers fight them off and then you'll encounter Puss in Boots who will join you and your quest to the Factory/Cottage. Next, you'll have to be Puss in Boots and go through the small character hatch on a tree on the right hand side and it will have Puss in Boots fight off some birds but, then they fly away to the cottage and the door opens go inside and find the fairy godmother once, you do you'll be given a potion which makes you human but, before that happens you'll have to fight off 15 factory workers once you do then you'll have to fight off 10 other factory workers. After, that the level will end DLC * Puss In Boots * Puss In Boots: The Three Diablos * Puss In Boots 2 * Hidden Category:LEGO Games Category:Movies Category:LEGO fanon Category:Animated Movies